A Different Kind of Saviour
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Regina Mills, former Queen, has spent many years lonely within her cursed town. With a feeling of guilt and remorse, she sets out to find Snow White's daughter to end everyone's misery including her own. What she didn't expect to find was a twenty year old blonde recently released from prison with a young son and barely making ends meet. SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: changed Emma's age slightly so that Henry wasn't a newborn but still a baby. Enjoy!_

 **Chapter 1**

Leaving Storybrooke behind, Regina Mills had driven her way through Boston before catching a flight out to her hopeful destination. She was in search of a young woman she hopes will be the person to break the unfortunate curse that she had placed on the small town that was now well out of sight. She agreed to the curse as Rumple wanted her to enact it and now she was doubting on whether it was his plan all along to take everything from her and there was nothing she could do about it. She had made a deal with him after all. She had spent many years in a town in which was suppose to bring her happiness, the ending she always dreamed of while also tearing apart the person she hated the most. Snow White. Now, she was on her way to find her nemesis daughter in the hopes of ending it all, allowing everyone their memories and lives back to how they once were.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"You know don't you? What is her name?!" Squinting at the former imp as she steps closer to the shop counter, Regina breathes heavily, awaiting her answer._

 _Chuckling, Mr Gold holds a finger up to her. "You know me dearie, it comes with a price and my prices are not cheap"_

 _Desperate for an answer, the brunette blurts out the first thing to come to mind as she becomes agitated. "You can have the town. Take over as Mayor, rule the flaming kingdom! I don't care! Tell me!"_

 _Raising an eyebrow, the former imp paces behind the counter then comes to a stop concluding his train of thought. "I believe her name is Emma Swan"_

 _"Where can I find-"_

 _"Ah ah. No. You asked for her name. You want her whereabouts I suggest you use your loyal lapdog for that one"_

 _Sighing, the former Queen turns on her heel and yanks the door open._

 _"Oh and dearie?"_

 _Peering over her shoulder unimpressed, Regina purses her lips._

 _Smirking, Mr Gold leans against the glass top. "I want all your belongings gone from the house by the time I close" nodding in a mock bow, the man continues. "It was pleasure doing business with you, your majesty"_

 _Scoffing in disbelief over the former imp, the brunette rolls her eyes then walks out, making sure to slam the door behind her._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Following the directions provided by Sydney, the former Mayor had already spent a night in a sleazy motel near the airport before hiring out a car once she had landed in Phoenix, Arizona. Having been driving for about an hour, Regina pulls into a side lane to check her map before glancing at the clock to insure she has enough time to get there before pulling back out onto the road. Having spent a night barely sleeping, the woman took an early flight and landed late morning. Soon enough, the brunette knew that she would have to stop for some coffee to keep herself awake from her restless night and somewhat of a panicked flight considering she had never set foot on a plane before and it had become quite the experience. Noticing a sign up ahead, the former Queen steers to the left then heads down another side street leading towards a minimum security prison.

Parking up near the steel gates, the brunette frowns at where she is. Sighing in annoyance, Regina grabs her phone and calls the person reliable. "Sydney, what is the meaning of this? If you have taken me on some wild goose chase, you will be spending the rest of eternity back in that mirror!"

 _"Your majesty, did you follow my directions?"_

"Of course I did you fool! Why has your directions landed me outside of a prison in Phoenix?!" Rubbing her forehead from the impending ache, the brunette glances over at a officer who appears by the gate and another car pulling up beside the welcome sign.

 _"That is where Emma Swan is my Queen"_

"What?" Staring in disbelief, the former mayor goes silent as she watches a young blonde appear behind the bars in a checkered dress and jean jacket. Slipping her glasses on, the young woman reaches up to wrap her long locks in a ponytail as the gates begin to slide open.

 _"Your majesty?"_

Fixated on the woman, Regina barely mutters. "That will be all..." Ending the call and lowering her phone, the brunette continues to watch intrigued as the passenger door of the other car opens revealing a suited woman then a child, a small boy. Placing the boy down, the formal looking woman grips his hand tightly as the boy attempts to stomp wobbly over to the blonde who smiles on sight. Not giving him much chance to walk, Emma runs forward and scoops him up into her arms quickly gaining an excited squeal and chubby hands grabbing at her face.

Letting a smile slip out at the scene, Regina ponders over who the other woman may be and what life is meant for the blonde now. Biting her lip in thought, the former mayors breath hitches as the young blonde glances across the car park and locks eyes with her curiously. Offering a small smile, the brunette then starts her car to leave while thinking over her next move. It was simple to begin with. Find the girl, take her back to Storybrooke and break the curse but now? It just got a whole lot more complicated and in Regina's case it was all thanks to them piercing green eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking through the front door to a tiny one bed apartment, Emma sighs to herself as she looks towards her sleepy son who had now rested her head against her shoulder. "Welcome home Henry...let's hope we can make this work.." Moving towards the bedroom to lay the boy on her bed surrounded by pillows, the blonde scratches her neck as she stares around the empty space. She was now free but didn't have a clue what to do. Checking her phone, the young woman bites her lip at hearing a voicemail from her parole officer about a scheduled meeting and job interview.

Yeah..so much for being free.

Tidying the best she could as she had owned very little, Emma sticks on some microwave noodles then pokes her head around the bedroom door to check on her son. Stirring lightly, Henry whimpers then jumps wide eyed at the unfamiliar surroundings. "..mama..."

Rushing in, the blonde sits on the bed and lifts the boy up into her lap before running a hand through his hair. "It's okay kid..I'm here.."

Sniffling, Henry curls into his mother's arms then watches warily as Emma stands and carries him out to the living area. Settling back on the couch, the young woman slides the boy to beside her. "Are you hungry Henry?"

Eyeing up the noodle pot, the boy goes to reach only to have his hand snatched away.

"Henry no. That's not for you and it's too hot..I got you some porridge.." Standing and taking the pot with her, Emma keeps a close eye on her son while she gets some porridge heated.

Pouting to himself, Henry crawls to the edge of the couch and leans across to use the table as leverage so he could follow his mother.

"Henry no!"

Losing his balance at his mother's raised voice, the boy tumbles off the couch and hits his cheek against the table, bursting into tears on impact. Hurrying over and abandoning their dinner, Emma lifts him up quickly and checks his face seeing a mark appearing already. Dropping back onto the couch, the blonde cradles the boy against her as she begins to sniffle then sob herself. "Oh Henry...why did I think I could do this..." Kissing his head, Emma continues to rock him until his cries die down.

 _A/N: cont? If so the two women were going to meet next chapter...:p_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: not completely happy with this chapter but I hope you like it! Thanks for all the follows/favs and reviews so far! :)_

 **Chapter 2**

"How did Henry get that mark on his cheek?"

Looking across the uncomfortable room at the woman sat on a chair, Emma bites her lip with a small glare at the hidden accusation while gripping tightly to the boy sat on her lap before responding. "He fell and knocked against the coffee table.."

Raising an eyebrow, the woman appears intrigued. "Was he alone?"

"No of course he wasn't alone! I thought you were suppose to be helping me with a job interview..you're not the social services" the blonde remarks while holding out Henry's teddy for him to take.

"You're right it's not part of my job description but I'm looking at the welfare of my client and if you cannot look after yourself, there is no way you can care for a child and then the social services _would_ be contacted" watching for a moment, the patronising woman stares down to her clipboard. "I have managed to set up an interview for you waitressing, however you will not be handling the money given your record"

Rolling her eyes, Emma mumbles. "Expect it wasn't me who stole..I didn't know my ex was gonna plant one on me and do a runner did I.."

"Either way you have the weekend to prepare yourself. It's on Monday"

Looking to her son, the young woman takes hold of his free hand before realising. "And my son? As you were so concerned on his welfare a moment ago..what am I to do with Henry while I am at the interview? Or work might I add?"

Peering through her notes again, the woman smiles sweetly. "If I recall, you were left a car when you were released from prison yes?"

Nodding, Emma frowns at where the conversation is headed.

"The job I've lined up for you is around the corner to your apartment. I know the government has helped set you up with a small portion of money but my advise? Sell the car and put him into daycare then once you have the job, you can continue to _pay_ for daycare. Simple" clasping her hands together, the woman looks rather smug.

Turning away rather sadly, the blonde runs a hand through Henry's hair. "..Henry loves the bug..."

"I think he would love to socialise more and food in his tummy.."

Gritting her teeth, the young woman stands up, taking the boy with her who automatically waves at the woman opposite. "I'll see what I can do.." Moving towards the door, Emma heads outside then exhales sharply, relieved that it is all over with, for now anyway. Walking down the corridor, the blonde pushes through the double doors before pausing outside the building. Lifting her son up to eye level gaining a small laugh, the young woman smiles. "Shall we go to the park Henry? Would you like to see the ducks?"

Attempting to grab at her glasses, the small boy claps and squeals as he is settled once again on his mother's hip.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having observed the scene from her car, Regina pulls out onto the road in order to follow the pair to the park. After leaving abruptly yesterday as to not cause suspicion, especially as Emma had noticed her parked outside the prison gates, the former Queen had to rely once again on Sydney's location as to where the blonde was. She was yet to know of her address but the former mirror managed to track her time schedule for her parole officer. Yes it was on the verge of stalking but since yesterday's brief glance, Regina couldn't get the young woman out of her head, more so the woman herself than the actual focus she was originally there for, her curse.

Leaving her car parked near the open gates, the brunette strolls along the pathway while shoving her hands in her coat pocket to keep off the chill. Peering over the grass and along to the lake, Regina cannot help but smile at the sense of freedom as she walks along. It reminded her of a time she used to spend with her father when her mother was dealing with business long before her marriage to the King. Spotting the blonde in the distance, the former Queen carefully strolls along the path in her direction watching once again with a smile.

"Come on Henry, get those legs moving! You can do it!" Sat upon her jacket on the grass, Emma holds her son out at arms length trying to encourage the small boy to walk towards her. Henry however simply bounced with a squeal at his mother's excited voice while gripping tightly to her fingers. Dropping himself down on top of the blonde, the small boy then pouts before opening and closing his mouth eagerly.

Biting her lip, Emma settles the boy in the middle of her crossed legs to then check what money she has on her to buy him something. "I suppose I could stretch to a bag of rusks until we get home..." Tilting her head down towards Henry who is attempting to munch on her hand, the blonde raises an eyebrow as his interest is peeked elsewhere. Following his gaze, the young woman looks up to see the brunette sitting on a nearby bench, first offering the boy a small smile then one to his mother. Noticing her genuine, non judgemental look, Emma goes coy before also offering a smile in return. Glancing down to Henry, the blonde laughs a little as the boy clasps his hand frantically in front of him trying to give the other woman a wave. Taking a chance, the younger woman then stands, scooping her son up before making her way up to the bench, suddenly frowning as she approaches.

Looking up at the blonde, Regina stares curiously as to what the young woman was going to do.

"I know this may sound out of the blue but have I seen you before? You look familiar.."

Not wanting to lie, the former Queen bites her lip having been somewhat caught. "Yes you may have. I was at the prison yesterday...visiting.." Internally cringing at the small white lie, Regina watches as Emma's face drops.

"Oh..okay. Well I take it you don't need to guess why I was there..you must have seen me leave.."

Shrugging to show she's not really bothered as to why, the former Queen smiles then looks towards Henry. "He looks like you.."

Smiling proudly as she kisses the boy's cheek, the blonde replies. "Thanks.." Intrigued by the newcomer, Emma then decides this is her best chance of having any type of friend. "..I'm Emma..and my son is Henry.."

Trying to mask her shocked features at the tots name, the former Queen nods in acknowledgment. "..Regina, it's nice to meet you" noticing Henry trying to lean over to her with his hand, the brunette chuckles and accepts, rubbing her thumb gently across his knuckles. "And Henry of course"

Giving a squeal, Henry looks up to his mother. "..mama.." Pointing to his mouth, the small boy then pulls his top up to show his tummy to explain what he wants. Tickling softly, Emma pulls his top back down. "Okay Henry, we will go get some food.."

Realising that the pair are going to leave, Regina panics and shifts forward to stand from the bench. "Do you know of anywhere nice around here to eat? I only arrived here yesterday and I'm still adjusting to the area.."

Sniggering, the blonde raises an eyebrow. "Well me too..you know, having been..away. However I have tried a diner down the street that has a good variety"

Looking towards the direction in which Emma gestures to, the older woman nods. "I take it you're going there now? I mean if Henry is hungry.."

Feeling herself get embarrassed, Emma shakes her head. "..erm..no I have a certain limit..with..we are just going to get something at home..he likes his porridge.."

"Oh..well I hope to see you around Emma.." Smiling at the woman, Regina then takes hold of Henry's hand again causing him to belly laugh. "And Master Henry.." Clapping his hand lightly, the brunette then strokes his cheek. "You are just too cute.."

"I think you've made a friend kid.." Emma bounces him as he smiles at Regina while reluctantly letting go of her hand. "You gonna say bye.."

Waving frantically, Henry grins. "Ba..ba.."

Biting her lip, the blonde looks to the older woman. "We're working on that.."

"I'm sure he will pick it up in no time.."

"Yeah, hopefully then I can at least get something done right.."

Seeing the young woman deflate, Regina hesitantly touches her arm. "I, having just met you, do not know what it is that exactly happened for you to take a bad turn but from what I can see, you are doing best by your son..don't be too hard on yourself"

Staring at the brunette in disbelief, Emma gulps. "I..I'm trying but right now it doesn't seem enough for certain people.."

"Don't bother yourself over what others think. Henry is clearly happy and healthy.."

"Aside from that.." Pointing to the boys bruised cheek, the blonde looks down having failed.

"Accidents happen. He's not only a baby but also a boy believe me, you will have your hands full with much more than a bruised cheek when he is older. Broken bones, the lot. It's all part of life" the former Queen explains in the hopes of making Emma feel better. "Listen if you ever need a friend..or just a stranger to talk to..here's my number. I know what it's like to be judged and brought down..unfortunately I had no one to cover my back..but hopefully you do" shoving her hand in her coat pocket, Regina pulls out a business card and hands it over.

Accepting it, the blonde gives a small smile before reading it out. "Regina Mills..guessing by this business card you must be a lawyer or something?"

Laughing a little, the brunette shakes her head. "Not quite..but I'm not sure you'd believe me if I told you"

Smirking at the playfulness, the young woman states boldly. "Try me"

Taking a deep breath, the older woman answers. "I'm...a mayor..of a small town"

Eyes widening slightly, Emma then frowns. "Then why are you here?"

"I'm trying to find something.."

Feeling Henry tug on her jacket, the blonde glances down. "Aren't we all?"

"Anyway, the boy is getting persistent..you better go get his porridge" Regina smiles over at him again.

"Yes, I better had..plus I have to get myself prepared for an interview Monday.."

"You'll get it" the brunette announces completely sure of it then winks at her reassuringly.

Biting her lip with a smile, Emma nods. "Thanks..I'll see you around or you know talk soon or whatever"

"I hope so.."

Turning to leave, Henry gives one last wave. "Ba!"

Waving back him, Regina chuckles then moves off in the direction of her car.

Pausing in her step, the blonde glances over her shoulder to watch the brunette go, completely enthralled by her and also amazed to the fact that she was so open to the older woman and felt comfortable. Something Emma hadn't felt in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sat with her elbows rested upon her knees, hands clasped in front of her while watching her son play upon the rug on the floor, Emma sighs to herself. She had unfortunately missed her interview a few days back due to the lack of childcare for Henry and now her probation officer was on her case in more ways than one and was even threatening the removal of the boy from her care if she didn't get her act together. Biting her lip, the blonde riffles through her bag containing the majority of Henry's belongings before pulling out the small card she had received the week before from the mysterious brunette. Mulling over the idea, the young woman takes a breath before wiping her palms nervously against her thighs then dialling out on her phone.

 _"Hello?"_

Gulping at the sound of the woman's voice, Emma opens her mouth to speak but finds no words.

 _"Hello? Is anyone there?"_

Clenching her spare hand into a fist, frustrated with herself, the blonde blurts out. "..hi..it's Emma, Emma Swan from the other day..."

 _"Oh hello dear..is everything okay?"_

Mentally cursing herself for being such an idiot, the young woman looks down. "..not really..I..was wondering if I could take you up on that offer..to talk.."

 _"Of course..what did you want to talk about?"_

"My life has gotten kinda messy and..I'm..I'm scared because..the authorities..they are threatening to take my son away and I don't know what I can do. They want me to get a job but I can't just go get one because there's no one to look after Henry and..I'm stuck. I just don't know what to do.." Getting teary, the blonde stops herself as her lip trembles and her voice begins to shake. Swallowing hard, the young woman shakes her head in disbelief. "I'm sorry..I shouldn't just be off loading on you..it's not like we are friends or anything..I shouldn't have bothered you"

 _"No, Emma wait. It's okay really, I wouldn't have offered otherwise. Like I said I have gained quite the experience when it comes down to second chances...it is hard. When a opportunity arises you just have to grab at it which is what you did by contacting me. I'm not exactly sure what I can do but I can listen and hopefully make you feel better.."_

"Thanks I just..I..." Closing her eyes briefly, Emma then attempts a smile as Henry crawls his way over then uses his mother's legs as leverage to stand himself up while staring at her with big curious eyes.

 _"Would you prefer to talk in person?"_

Feeling uncertain on whether she should reply honestly as her answer would be yes but they had only just met, the blonde questions the older woman's motive. "I..I don't know...would it be okay with you?"

 _"I wouldn't have offered if it weren't. Would you like me to meet you somewhere?"_

Hearing the genuine concern in the brunette's voice, Emma contemplates for a moment while staring at her son who is holding her legs while stamping his feet. "I can't really leave the apartment...Henry will need a nap soon.."

 _"Okay. What would you like to do?"_

"You could..I mean..you could come to the apartment?..I know that is probably forward..but I just..what you said about being able to talk..everyone needs at least one friend right?" Taking her son's hand, the blonde gives the boy a smile as he babbles.

 _"You're right..I could be over in half an hour? Just message me your address and I'll see you soon"_

"..okay..thanks. I mean it.."

 _"It's not a problem Emma. See you shortly.."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing at the top step of the steel staircase, leading up to an apartment above a shop, Regina checks the door number then lifts her fist with a deep breath as she knocks. Watching the door open, the brunette smiles towards the blonde who ushers her inside quickly.

Closing the door quietly, Emma looks apologetic. "Sorry I was just in the middle of putting Henry down..I'll be back in a moment. Make yourself at home.." Glancing around the messy living room, the younger woman cringes. "Well..as at home as you can..sorry.."

Following the blonde with her gaze, the former Mayor then removes her coat and places it over the arm of the chair as she sits down. Biting her lip, the brunette looks down suddenly feeling a pang of guilt in the bottom of her gut. This was definitely a far life than that of a princess and from what she had seen so far, Emma did not deserve this and it was all her fault. Yes she had always blamed Snow for losing Daniel but Emma? She was just an innocent baby when the curse was enacted. She didn't have any idea as to what had happened nor was she in any way to blame for her mother's actions. Thinking over their current situation, Regina wasn't even sure if Snow was to blame anymore. She simply was manipulated by Cora. A child herself not wanting Regina to lose her mother like she had lost hers and right now the former Queen would confess to anything if it meant Emma not losing Henry.

"He's out for the count.."

Glancing up towards the blonde, the brunette attempts a smile while ignoring her guilt. "He's lucky to have you.."

Chuckling nervously as she begins to tidy up, Emma shakes her head. "I..wouldn't be so sure..I'm not saying I don't love him, because I do. He means the world to me..but..look around me. It's not exactly a stable home living in a place like this with an ex convict-"

"His _mother_. Emma, Henry adores you and as far as he is concerned, it doesn't matter what happened in you're past..you are his mother" rising from her seat, Regina lifts up a couple of soup bowls and carries them to the kitchen despite the younger woman's protest.

"I can't get a job because I can't afford childcare to look after Henry and the only way to afford it is by getting a job! It's pointless. My parole officer left me a message earlier basically stating that if I don't get a job within the week, she is going to call social services and they will take Henry from me" leaning against the kitchen counter, the blonde looks away embarrassed by her outburst and by the fact that she has grown teary.

"Then we lie..."

Frowning, Emma looks back to Regina confused. "What?...we?"

Nodding slowly, the brunette gulps. "I can help...I'll say that you're working for me. At least until they drop the whole social services thing then you can find a job without anyone hassling you and put Henry into daycare"

Looking surprised, the blonde rubs the back of her neck awkwardly. "You really have all this figured out. I don't..I don't get it..why would you-"

"There was another reason why...I was at the prison last week.."

Going to question the older woman's motive, noticing the brunette's guilty expression, Emma stops at hearing a whimper followed by a mama called out from her son's bed. Simply sharing a look with Regina, the blonde pushes herself off the counter and heads through to make sure Henry is okay. Returning shortly, the blonde hugs the small boy to her chest as he sniffles and grips at her shirt. Watching from her position, Regina gives a small smile towards Henry then looks up at the younger woman.

Staring at her while rubbing her son's back soothingly, Emma glares slightly at the thought of being tricked. "I think you have some explaining to do..."

Hugging her arms protectively, the former Mayor remains quiet and nods while avoiding any eye contact.

 _A/N: is Regina about to confess to everything?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the lack of update but I struggled with this chapter and I'm not currently happy with this story however I will continue to at least get somewhere with it if you are enjoying it!_

 **Chapter 4**

Staring back at the glaring young blonde with a slight fear creeping to the surface, Regina turns away then begins to pace while ringing her hands together. She was on the verge of telling Emma everything before Henry's sudden interruption and now it had all gone down hill and the brunette was currently losing her nerve and feeling the need to lie, well partly anyway. "I...I knew of you before I visited the prison.."

Wanting to know more, the blonde demands. "Go on.."

Biting her lip, Regina internally curses herself before speaking. "I was informed as part of my role as Mayor that it would look..good to the people if I were to get involved within the criminal service in some way and so I done some research and found...you. So-"

"So I'm a charity case?!" Emma states offended before placing Henry over in his makeshift pen.

Holding her hands out in surrender knowing that she is digging herself an even bigger hole if the truth is to ever come out, the brunette sighs. "No! I..I was suppose to help in some way yes but then.. At first I had my doubts when i read your file because we were so similar and then when I saw you with Henry..I just..I didn't know what to do"

Calming down, the younger woman gestures over to the kitchen counter and sits on a stool while waiting for the older woman to do the same. "What do you mean?"

"I felt it was too personal. I had this plan to meet you, get to know you..because I _get_ you. You're an orphan and well I can sort of relate to that as I was never actually wanted by my mother. Just for some form of control. Without being offensive you're alone, as am I. People find it hard to understand us so they don't even try. You say you don't have friends? Neither do I..if anything I'm despised in my own town. As for Henry..I saw the way you reacted to seeing him as you came out of that gate and it was heartbreaking and beautiful at the same time because..because I can't have children.." Taking a deep breath, the former mayor looks across the counter warily for just spilling out all her information to someone she hardly knows. "Now I sound like an idiot..for just blurting all that out.."

"You know all about me and you really think we are alike?"

Noticing Emma's sad expression, Regina purses her lip, unsure how to answer without making the whole situation worse. "Well..I..I guess I just I was intrigued by you as you understood..you need help..and truth be told, I need help..I'm sorry if this is sounding all wrong I just couldn't believe that I found someone who I could relate to which is why I showed up at the prison..to get to know you but then you looked at me and I bottled it.."

"So you stalked me at the park?" Raising an eyebrow, Emma finally gives a small smile to reassure the brunette.

Hearing her teasing tone, the brunette cringes and covers her face within her hands while resting her elbows against the counter top. "Oh my god it sounds so pathetic.."

"Just a bit.. _but_..I'm not mad" hesitantly, the blonde tugs the older woman's hands down gently off her face to look at her properly. "I guess..I'll admit I wouldn't have gone about it the same way but..I understand too. Since we met, I kept thinking how easy it is to talk to you and I've never been like that with anyone.."

Giving a small, regretful smile, Regina fiddles with her hands as she clasps them together. "Neither have I..and I do really want to help you"

Trying to hide a smile, Emma crosses her arms. "..maybe you can but first..I want to know exactly what it is that you know about me"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a lengthy conversation that went on until early evening, both women ended up sat side by side on the couch having shared numerous stories, one of which was currently making the pair laugh as Regina informed the blonde about her obsessed reporter who doesn't understand the meaning of the word 'no'.

"Honestly if I didn't dislike him, I would have felt sorry for him, he actually thought I wanted to go out on a date. He showed up at my office all suited, flowers in hand and didn't even knock, just announced himself by barging through with a smug smile to then be met by not only me but the entire staff team for the town's paper"

Chuckling, Emma peers over briefly at her son playing as he glances over with a confused expression as to what is going on, before questioning. "What did he do?"

Rolling her eyes, the brunette looks unimpressed. "He was too much of an idiot to still not get the fact I wouldn't date him, he said he would wait for me outside so I could finish my meeting. A meeting which he was also suppose to be in. I suggested he took a seat as some of the others began turning away to hide their smiling faces and the penny finally dropped..and so did the flowers"

Laughing, the younger woman then grins at her, grateful for the company and talk. Clearing her throat, Emma's eyes widen slightly as she spots the time and jumps up. "Wow I didn't realise the time..I need to sort out a dinner for me and the little guy over there"

Turning her attention to Henry who matches his mother's grin while holding onto the fencing of his own pen and shuffling on his feet, the former Mayor winks at him then follows the blonde by standing. "What have you got? I could cook for you? It's the least I can do after our little debate earlier"

Glancing over slightly embarrassed, the young woman bites her lip. "Well I have porridge for him and beans and some bread so I was going to have beans on toast.."

"That won't fill you up dear. I tell you what, give me 20 minutes and I'll cook you a dinner but I just need to pop out for the ingredients.." Watching as Emma goes to open her mouth on a protest, Regina holds her hand up. "And no I am not doing this out of charity but as a thank you on our new found friendship..or at least I hope there is one. Please?" Staring at the younger woman, the brunette pouts.

Looking back at Regina, the blonde inhales subtly at taking the woman stood before her in. Actually realising how beautiful she is and currently how adorable she is at trying to give her puppy eyes.

Gulping a little at no response as the younger woman just gazes, the former mayor side glances at Henry who waves and grasps out with his hand, wanting someone to come over. Avoiding eye contact, the older woman mutters quietly. "See..Henry wants me too..."

Breaking out in a smile at the former mayor's nerves, Emma sniggers as she bumps Regina's shoulder lightly. "Oh Regina, seriously?"

Letting a smile slip herself, the brunette defends herself. "It's true! Isn't it Henry?"

Getting excited over the attention, the small boy stamps his feet happily then nods. "Mama!"

Crossing her arms with a smirk, Regina then smiles. "Told you"

"Okay, okay. Thank you" Smiling, Emma then lifts her son up to her hip, prompting the boy to rest his head down on her shoulder and reach to hold onto a lock of her hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Whatever it is that you are making, it smells incredible"

Turning to look over her shoulder while cooking at the stove, Regina smiles then raises an eyebrow as the blonde rustles through her kitchen cupboard. "Emma, what are you doing?"

Looking back, Emma pulls a box down and shakes it towards the older woman. "Henry's porridge. Its better he eats now otherwise he will be after mine..and he can't eat properly yet..I mean finger stuff yeah but not proper meals"

"Then he can have some of this? I'll blend it for him" the former Mayor states as she stirs the sauce she's making.

"How? I don't have anything to blend with"

Pursing her lips while appearing shifty, the brunette turns away and clears her throat.

"Regina?" Moving to lean against the surface beside the stove, the blonde tilts her head to gain Regina's attention before calling again. "Regina?..."

Biting on the corner of her lip, Regina confesses. "I may have..brought a blender while I was out.."

Trying to hide a smile, Emma questions. "How much?"

Shrugging innocently, the former mayor turns the gas off and begins to dish up. "Call it a house warming present for Henry.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sticking his tongue out slowly towards the strange looking substance on his spoon, Henry looks up at his mother for reassurance, gaining a nod before allowing the tip of his tongue to try it. Watching from beside the blonde, Regina smiles as the boy begins to smack his lips together before opening his mouth for more. "It seems that he likes it.."

"How could he not?" The younger woman questions as she uses her spare hand to lift her folk and eat some of her own. "It tastes amazing..thank you. Much better than prison food. I just hope I can continue to feed my son this way" abandoning her plate for now, Emma smiles at Henry as the boy grips tight to the table as he is sat on his mother's lap while he eats. Having gone quiet, the blonde then clears her throat. "What you said...earlier about the whole job situation, did you mean it?"

"Of course I did. If there is some way that I could help prevent a child being taken away from his mother, I would"

Looking across to find the brunette smiling sincerely, Emma sighs in relief. "I swear it won't be for long. I want to get a job and make this work but with a record there isn't a lot of people who are willing to give a chance"

"A recommendation from a mayor can go a long way dear. I'll see what I can do..although that may mean contacting Sydney.." Screwing her nose up at the thought, Regina then vanquishes the thought as she witnesses the small boy in front of her reach for his mother's folk eagerly as he is too impatient to wait for the next spoonful considering his mother was currently staring at the brunette. "Emma?"

Blinking out of her thoughts, the blonde looks clueless before following the older woman's gaze to her son trying to bite down on an empty folk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having tidied up together, Emma briefly disappears to put her son to bed as a sleepy Henry laid against her shoulder, giving a small, tired wave to the brunette as they go. Glancing around the apartment making sure it was all done, Regina takes a deep breath after today's events and grabs her coat from the couch.

"Are you going?"

Turning towards the somewhat disappointed blonde, the former mayor nods. "Yes otherwise I won't be able to get into my room..I'm currently at a hotel but I've been on the search for an apartment as a safety net while I'm here.."

"Oh.." Looking down, Emma bites her lip at the thought of being alone after a day of enjoying someone else's company besides her own son. "Okay..well thanks for the dinner and I'm sure you have now converted Henry to proper food which is at least one good thing I can provide"

Slipping her coat on, Regina shakes her head. "You offer Henry so much more Emma, I don't think you quite realise it"

Shrugging, the younger woman moves to the door to open it. "Anyway..you know..thanks.."

Placing a hand to the blondes top arm, the brunette smiles. "You're welcome" Turning to head out the door, Regina stops for a moment hearing Emma's voice speak once again.

"Will I be seeing you again?..I mean you don't have to and I know you said you'd help but that's what phones can be for so you don't have to but-"

"I'd like to think we will.." Giving the blonde a playful smile, the brunette then heads out the door. "Goodbye Emma"

Leaning against the doorframe while watching the older woman descend the stairs and make her way towards her car, Emma then shakes her head with a chuckle at how stupid she is for thinking anything could ever remotely happen.

 _A/N: think someone has a crush..._

 _Also to clear up before anyone questions I have been titling Regina in certain areas as former mayor because we all know she basically gave the town to Gold before she left, however she hasn't told Emma this as she is hoping her time as mayor could help somehow._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _"What time is your appointment?"_

Running a hand through her curls, Emma paces her small living/kitchen area while glancing at Henry every now and then as he plays in his pen. "..11 o'clock.."

 _"Okay. When you're there, give your officer my number and then I can email a copy of your contract over"_

Sniggering and relaxing slightly at how much the woman is helping her, the blonde questions. "You actually made me a contract?"

 _"It has to look official..now she will probably question as to why I have given you a job when I don't even live here and am mayor of another town. So this is what you're going to say. I'm your ex's sister who found out about Henry and wants to help. I've currently moved here for reasons of business and so I will be training you up before taking you back to town to work in the mayor's office"_

Exhaling sharply through worry of getting this right, the young woman nods to herself. "Okay..right..Henry's aunt who wants to help support as her good for nothing brother abandoned me and really? Going to what was it called again, Storybrooke?"

 _"Obviously it won't happen it's just part of the story until you find somewhere else then you simply say it wasn't the job for you, I'll give you a glowing reference and then you will get the job you really want to support you and Henry"_

Smiling slightly, Emma leans against the kitchen counter feeling a little shy. "Can I..see you later?"

 _"I was going to suggest we do. That way we can talk about your meeting and what we do next with regards to actually finding a job for you.."_

"Oh right..yeah sure..why don't you come here at say 7? That way I can get Henry sorted first" deflating slightly at the fact Regina only wants to meet up to discuss their business affair, the blonde begins tidying up to prepare for her meeting.

 _"Perfect. I'll see you then.."_

"Yes you will.."

 _"Emma? Try not to stress okay. It will all work out and Henry is going no where. If she so much as mentions social services I will kidnap the pair of you back to Storybrooke so she cannot do a thing"_

Hearing a slight angry tone in the mayor's voice, the young woman bites her lip to prevent a chuckle. "I know and thanks. See you later" hanging up, Emma walks over to her son's pen and lifts the boy up with a grin. "I think a certain little guy deserves some park time after mama's meeting.."

Squealing, Henry hugs into his mother excitedly at her happy voice then plants a big wet kiss on her cheek.

Screwing her nose, the blonde wipes her cheek of drool. "Nice...thanks kid"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After following through on Regina's instruction, Emma watches nervously as her parole officer shuffled through some papers emailed to her by the brunette herself.

"So you will now be working for a Regina Mills, correct?"

Nodding, the blonde takes a breath while ensuring Henry is satisfied on her lap with a biscuit. "Eventually..she's training me up first as she is a mayor of a small town in Maine which is where I will go once I'm finished"

Raising her eyebrow suspiciously, the officer offers a small 'hm' then continues to read her notes. "So I'm to take that a mayor of a small town just so happened to come here and offer an ex convict who only got out of jail a couple of weeks ago a job in her mayoral office?"

Gritting her teeth, the younger woman responds. "Yes. She actually knew of me as she is my son's aunt from his father's side and she offered to help for Henry's sake.."

"Oh I see. Well all the paperwork seems to be in order just don't screw this up for Henry. He's too young to understand if he were to be sent away.."

Glaring, Emma tightens her grip on the boy who tilts his head up to look at her curiously before tapping her chin and pressing a small kiss there. "That _won't_ happen..no one is taking _my_ son away from me. I have a job, I have a home. He is loved and cared for, end of discussion"

Clearing her throat at the blondes firm tone, the older woman nods then files the reports away.

Lifting Henry up as she stands triumphantly, the young woman carries her son out of the office before taking him to the park with a big smile on her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darting around the apartment to make sure it's clean and tidy, Emma turns towards Henry who crawls up to her and tugs on her jeans to pull himself to his feet. Glancing down, the blonde smiles and ruffles his hair. Leaning down and popping up his baby grow properly, the young woman checks him over before making an attempt at taking him to bed. Scooping the small boy up, Emma holds him up to face her and smothers the belly laughing child in kisses. Patting at his mother's face to get her to stop, Henry then pouts due to tiredness and flops down against her while the young woman wraps her arms around him into a hug, cradling him to her chest. "Time for bed baby boy" turning towards the corridor, the blonde pauses at hearing a soft knock on the door. "..or not..we will let Regina in then you go to bed" kissing Henry's head as his snuggles into her the best he can, Emma walks back up to the door and gently pulls it open before stepping to the side. "..hey.."

Walking into the apartment, Regina takes in the pair and smiles before looking guilty and closing the door behind her. "Did I disturb someone's bedtime?"

"We was just going..weren't we Henry?"

Waving his hand out lazily, the boy grins sleepily when the brunette takes hold of his hand carefully and rubs his knuckles gently. Watching with affection, the mayor then let's go. "Someone is going to sleep well tonight.."

"Yeah me and him both after today. I'll be right back" smiling, the young woman heads back to her room as planned and leans over placing the dozing boy into his cot before tucking him in.

Returning back to the living room, Emma raises an eyebrow as the brunette retrieves a bottle of wine from her bag. "What's that for?"

"Depends on how today went? We are either drowning our sorrows or celebrating?"

Turning towards the kitchen to get two glasses, Emma sits beside the mayor on the couch. "You do remember I'm only 20 right?"

Rolling her eyes playfully, Regina pours a glass and passes it over. "If we were in England you'd be legal and besides you're only a few months away from 21. Now you avoided my question, was the plan a success?"

Accepting the glass, the blonde nods. "It was. She did mention Henry's welfare again but this time, I shut her down. He's my son and not going anywhere"

Clinking her own glass against the young woman's, the mayor smirks at the blondes protective attitude. "Exactly"

"I just need to now use this time to get a _real_ job.." Hearing the older woman laugh, Emma chuckles as she sits back to relax and observes the brunette subtly.

Joining the blonde, Regina sits back then tilts her head to face Emma. "So what exactly do you want to do dear?"

"Honestly so long as I don't hate it, anything, but I don't have a lot of choice with a record.."

Frowning, the brunette shakes her head. "Nonsense. You can do and be anything as long as you put your mind to it"

Letting out a deep sigh, the blonde also tilts her head to face the woman. "Maybe..I don't know anyway..I've never been great at anything and now the only thing I know how to do is be a mom"

Lifting her glass in gesture, Regina smiles. "The best job in the world.."

Smiling sadly, remembering what she was told, the young woman clears her throat. "Can I ask..is there a reason as to why you can't have children? Or was it just one of those things.."

Pursing her lips at the question, the former mayor looks to the ceiling before replying. "It was..this is going to make me sound terrible but..it was of my own doing and..I've regretted it ever since"

Raising her eyebrows slightly surprised, Emma twists her whole body inwards so she can rest her chin upon her spare hand while resting her arm against the back of the couch. Remaining silent, the young woman waits to see if Regina furthers her response, not wanting to push her.

"I..took something that damaged me..and took the prospect away. It was a last resort and not because I didn't want children, I really did but, like I mentioned before my mother was not the most considerate or caring of people and she tricked me for the sake of a grandchild..tricked me for the second time" taking a breath, the brunette finally faces Emma and mimics her position while swirling the wine in her glass. "I've been married before. Arranged..by my mother for the sake of wealth..and power. She's always believed on going up in the world and so this man who was a great deal older was her answer..luckily for me, he was too old to have children so I was safe there, but then he died and she attempted to help me move on with someone else..someone who could offer a child. So before anything happened I did what I felt I needed to do at the time"

"She sounds a piece of work. Actually makes me kinda grateful for _not_ having parents. Have you ever wondered what you will do if you find the right person to have children with? Would you adopt?"

"At the time..I felt as though I wouldn't find anyone. Before my husband when I was a little younger than you are now, I found love but it was short lived..he died. Part of the reason why my mother took control as he was of a lower status. So after that I thought I never would find anyone to have children with which influenced my decision on what I did. However that being said it was a while ago now and I would consider adoption. Especially now. Without this sounding insulting, hearing about your life and what that woman was suggesting about Henry. I would do anything for a child to be happy..to feel safe and loved. I've never experienced it with my own and I most certainly do not want to be like my mother"

"I can already vouch for you and say you're not anything like your mother and I've never met the woman. I've seen the way you look at my son..the kindness..the loss in your eyes and also the happiness at being around a child. You would make a great mother"

Biting on her gum while growing teary, the older woman sips her wine then props herself up. "Anyway enough about me and all this depressing talk..we are supposed to be celebrating so pick a takeout.."

Staring at the brunette in fascination over her change in emotion, Emma then smiles as the woman nudges her for an answer. "You pick.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pouring out the last of the bottle, Regina stands to take their plates to the kitchen.

"Hold up. No, stop" quickly standing and taking the woman by her wrists, Emma takes the plates from her. "Sit down.."

"I was just trying to help you there's containers and-" stopping at seeing the scold she is receiving, the brunette turns back and sits on the couch with a small smile to herself. "Emma?.."

Looking over from the kitchen as she places the boxes in the trash, the younger woman answers. "Yes?"

Gulping slightly, the former mayor meets her eyes. "Is there anything holding you here? I mean you told me that you don't have family but what about friends?"

Feeling embarrassed, the blonde looks down. "My only friend right now is you.."

Mentally kicking herself for what she is about to say as she is not sticking to her plan as it is all too soon, but cannot help herself and how she currently feels towards the blonde, Regina continues. "Then..why don't you just do what we have said? I'll train you and then you can come and work with me.."

"You mean actually move to Storybrooke?" Shocked by what the older woman is suggesting, Emma walks back over and sits down. "Leave here with Henry and move to Maine?"

"Why not? I mean I have to go back at some point and..well then we both end up without a friend again..like I said the people don't really like me there but they at least tolerate me to do my job. Think about it. A fresh start for you and Henry..a small town where you can actually build roots. There's a nursery and school for your son. Along with other hidden gems such as the beach and docks as we are on the coastline" getting excited at the prospect herself, the former mayor's eyes light up with a smile.

"I don't know..what if it doesn't work out and then you have to fire me and it's all awkward? I need to think about it..I can't keep hauling Henry everywhere he needs stability"

Dropping her smile, Regina simply nods. "Of course..i..I just thought, you know what never mind.." The older woman looks away and sighs quietly.

Noticing how the woman deflates, Emma places a hand on her knee to gain her attention, watching as the brunette looks to her hand before focusing on the blondes face. "Thanks..for the offer.."

"I just want to help dear..you and Henry deserve more than this.." Gesturing around the place with her eyes, the former mayor smiles sadly.

Squeezing the woman's knee in reassurance, the younger woman smiles back. "I'm so thankful that you are here. It's like..you appeared when I needed someone the most. I was completely lost and clueless as to where my life was headed and I was scared..more so for Henry as I didn't even know when the next meal would come in..and then-"

"I stalked you at the prison? Then the park?"

Laughing at the bluntness of Regina's statement, Emma nods. "Yes but it was less perverted and more..guardian angel.."

Scoffing, the brunette then laughs herself. "Trust me dear, I am no angel"

Raising an eyebrow playfully, the younger woman then realises her hand is still on the other woman's knee and lifts it. Reaching out on instinct, Regina takes hold of her hand within her own. "But thank you for thinking it.."

Staring at the brunette, Emma gulps before attempting to lean forward. Knowing exactly what the blonde is about to do, the former mayor freezes in her spot as she begins to get a wave of the younger woman's almond shampoo before jumping at the sound of her phone ringing. Immediately moving back in shock of her own actions, Emma stands up. Taking her phone from her bag, Regina silently curses the person then also stands. "I..I need to take this...well call them back, so I'm going to go.." Taking her coat, the brunette offers a small smile as she heads towards the door.

"Yeah..sure..I..thanks for coming.." Rubbing her neck nervously, the blonde watches Regina open the door. "See you later..I guess.."

Peering over her shoulder, the brunette smiles with a hint of playfulness. "That you will..as we have some talking to do..or some _not_ talking to do.."

Hitching her breath, Emma merely nods and stares as the door closes behind the older woman.

Stepping outside, Regina cringes to herself, feeling a idiot while muttering. "Why did I say that..."

 _A/N: next chapter two important phone calls and a surprise visitor which could push the two woman together..._


End file.
